A Maid's Paradise
by twstedprncess87
Summary: Kagome is a maid who gets signed up to clean for Prince Inuyasha! who is betrothed to Princess Kikyou!(dont worry, this isnt a inu/kik fic! :))
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
  
by night rain  
Kagome Higurashi lived in a small poor family on the outskirts of the city all of her life. She had a mother, a grandfather and a little brother, they had it rough but they seemed to make it through just fine. Her father had died in a war 5 years ago, the kingdom had been desperate for men and got every man who could fight. But that was 5 years ago, and now Kagome is 16 years old.  
  
Most of her family had gotten over Mr. Higurashi's death but it was only Kagome who still held a grudge against the Kingdom. She was oblivious to any attempts that her family made by telling her that it wasn't the Kingdom's fault. She hated them for it anyway. Then came the day of Kagome's 16th birthday.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked towards Kagome who was currently sitting down with Souta. "Souta, can you leave Kagome and I alone?" asked Mrs. Higurashi sweetly to her son. "Yes mama" said Souta before leaving the tiny room to join grandfather outside.  
  
"What is it Mama?" asked Kagome as her mother took a seat next to her.  
  
"Well Kagome. As you know, today is your 16th birthday."  
  
"Yes, it is mama."  
  
"You are old enough to work now and help our tiny family out"  
  
"Umm Mama, where would I work?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it I did hear a messenger of the palace outside saying that they need a couple maids to clean. And your little friend Sango already has signed up."  
  
"Sango already did? When?"  
  
"Today, I saw her talking to the messenger and he signed her up"  
  
"Ok, Mama. If Sango is going..I guess ill do it too. If only to help this family."  
  
With that Kagome left her mother in search of the messenger. When she got outside she saw many girls her own age running about whispering such things as "I hope I get to be the maid of Prince Sesshomaru.." or "no, I hope I get Inuyasha!"  
  
The kingdom had a King a Queen and two sons. Kagome had always known his but was puzzled by why they would want to be the maid of someone's.(she obviously doesn't know how hot Inuyasha is!)  
  
Inuyasha's Kingdom place- *sometime before* King Youki (a/n ok I know that sounds dumb, bear with me here!) sat on a high thrown while his two sons stood on the floor beneath him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.. we have a slight problem here"  
  
"Yes, father" said Sesshomaru politely.  
  
"What is it?" said Inuyasha in his usual ungrateful tone. "Well..you two haven't been cleaning up very well. Now we tried not to have maids, by your Mother's request but its getting too much to bear. It looks like we need some maids for you. Especially for you Inuyasha" said the King while looking at his youngest son who just replied in a snort.  
  
"isn't miroku enough" said Inuyasha about one of the only cleaners they have, who also happened to be his best friend.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Miroku doesn't clean very well and when he goes to clean your room you just end up talking to him instead of getting your room clean. I've already sent a messenger all through the kingdom and outskirts to get maids for you. They should be arriving tommorow." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2-A maid's paradise  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I finally found the messenger and he looked pretty flustered with all the teenage girls swarming around him. He took one look at me and ushered me over to him.  
  
"whats your name, girl. I'm signing you up.your perfect for the job." He said.  
  
"umm.Kagome Higurashi..and who are you signing me up to be a maid for?" I asked while trying to look at the paper.  
  
"Well thankyou Kagome. I'm signing you up to be a maid for prince Inuyasha"  
  
"ok." I said while walking back to my part of the village."  
  
I had always known that King Youki had two sons, and that one of them was my age.but how weird would it be to work for someone that's your age? I heard he was about 17. Which is about a year older than me.well all is not lost, maybe he's nice..  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"Inuyasha, Princess Kikyou is here." Said King Youki. *Sigh* Kikyou, a princess from another kingdom comes down here every single year. She's betrothed to me and has been since birth. But I cant stand her. She's so cold.and she has a huge crush on me! I can't stand it. Every time she comes here she tries to get me alone to do who knows what (and frankly, I don't even WANT to know what) But here she is.  
  
"hey honey!" said Kikyou in an unusually perky voice.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you this time Kikyou. It's a waste of time. This time I'm going to say three important words that I hope you'll listen to."  
  
"is it 'I love you' ?"  
  
"*sigh* no..its LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said while running off to my room as fast as I could. But when I came to my room I saw someone I had never seen before..wearing a maid uniform. They brought them here already? I thought. She was making my bed.she kind of looked like Kikyou.but she looked much kinder.I'd have to get to know her.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Not long after I signed up for this maid job they sent me to the palace. I was awfully reluctant to go and leave my family.I hadn't left any of them all my life. But Mama assured me I'd see them again and that its just a new opportunity. So we left on foot in a small group of girls. I saw sango and ran to catch up to her.  
  
"hey Sango. I heard you got this job too. Who are you going to be a maid for?"  
  
"hey Kagome.I'm going to work alongside this one male maid for Prince Sesshomaru. What about you?"  
  
"oh I'm working for Prince Inuyasha" I said.  
  
"Good luck. I heard he was really messy."  
  
"Well.umm that's ok I guess"  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome, I just hope your ready for it" said Sango.  
  
Was I ready for it?  
  
When we finally got to the castle I was amazed. It was huge! So much different from my little hut that I lived in. I was actually glad to actually get to go here once in my life.I would have never dreamed it would happen otherwise.  
  
We met up with a bunch of the castle people and they were each assigned to show each of us to where we needed to work. After looking around a bit I found an old woman who looked kind.  
  
"Umm.I'm supposed to be a maid for Inuyasha..could you tell me where I should go"  
  
"of corse, Child. I am Kaede, the cook of the palace. Ill show you to his room."  
  
"thank you" I said while following her.  
  
When we finally got to his room on the third floor I finally got what Sango was saying. Inuyasha's room was a pigsty. But I wasn't going to let that bring me down, I had cleaned before. I decided to start with his bed since it looked like it had just been slept in and needed to be made. But just as I was finishing I saw the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life.Prince Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
The maid who was making my bed was just gaping at me..i smirked.  
  
"Hello, I am Prince Inuyasha. And you are.?" I said while holding out my hand.  
  
"I.um.I'm..your maid...Kagome Higurashi" said the girl that I now know of as Kagome.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Kagome."  
  
"Umm..u too.Prince Inuyasha"  
  
"just call me Inuyasha, Kagome"  
  
"But.ok"  
  
"want to hang out, Kagome?" I asked her and laughed at her surprised expression.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to be cleaning,,,?"  
  
"Well, technically, yes. But you don't have to.. yet anyway. I don't really have anyone my age to hang out with. My brother is 25.. Well there is Miroku but he's usually just groping the kitchen ladies"  
  
she seemed ot be understanding and laughed. "umm Ok Inuyasha. But I should tell you.threres someone at your door."  
  
"Hmm?" I said while turning around. Guess who it was. "Kikyou.. what brings you here?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to see my favorite Fiancée." she trailed off.  
  
I made the motion for Kagome to hide and she did a pretty good job.Kikyou didn't see her at all.  
  
"Well.Kikyou. Can you please leave for a while? I have to.uh.get dressed."  
  
"Ok.sweetie. Ill go! But ill see you later! Love ya!" she said while shutting the door behind her.  
  
"who was that?" said Kagome while stepping out of the closet.  
  
"that.was Kikyou. She and I have been betrothed since we were born. But I hate her.and she obviously loves me..*sigh* why me?"  
  
"well you're a prince.I guess it makes sense"  
  
"hey, Kagome." I ask.  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"will you be my friend?"  
  
"sure, Inuyasha. Ill be your friend!" 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3-A maid's paradise.  
Kagome's POV  
  
Inuyasha and I stayed up all night that night that we met. We talked and found out a lot about eachother. It seemed the more I learned about him, the more I liked him. But the more I liked him, the more depressed I got. Even if he DID like me back (which I doubted) it would never work out.besides he's betrothed to Kikyou.  
  
"I'm really starting to like you Kagome. You're the only one I can really talk to, that listens to me. I'm always trying to talk to the castle people but their always too busy. Even Miroku Is too busy.usually just groping the girls or cleaning." Inuyasha said while staring deep into my eyes, which made me blush. I looked away.  
  
"yes. I know what you mean, Inuyasha. Mama, Grandpa and Souta are too busy in their lives to pay attention to me except to tell me to clean" I said while staring at the floor and wishing my blush would go away.and I'm starting to like you too Inuyasha." I said before he cut me off. He moved fast and he kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Woops, I'm sorry Kagome.I don't know where that came from.." he said.  
  
"That's.umm ok Inuyasha." I said while we both looked in opposite directions.blushing furiously. "Well I've got to be.going. I umm need to go to bed," I said while ducking out of his room as fast as I could.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I sat there staring at the door to my room thinking about what I had just done. I had just given my first kiss to someone.and it was her first kiss too.she told me she hadn't kissed anyone before. But I don't quite know what came over me. She just looked so beautiful.I couldn't help myself. Gosh I'm starting to sound like Miroku!!  
  
I went to bed a little after that. In the morning I woke up to singing. I didn't want to move.so I could hear whoever it was, sing.it was beautiful.  
  
"I never knew I could feel like this.  
  
like I've never seen the sky I want too badly to vanish inside your kiss.. Listen to my heart Can you hear it sing Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change Winter to spring But ill love you.until the end of time"  
  
Then I sat up. "That was beautiful." I said.startling whoever sang it. My eyes focused and saw who it really was.. Kagome.  
  
"ohhh I'm sorry for waking you up Inuyasha.ill try to be quieter."  
  
"No no no Kagome. That was wonderful. I wish you would sing for me more often!"  
  
"well, I thought you were asleep.so I decided that I could do it.if you couldn't hear it." she said.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want met to hear it?" I asked with a hint of confusion lit on my face.  
  
"Cuzitsforyou" she mumbled before running out of the room.  
  
Wow.that kiss last night must have affected her.maybe as much as if affected me.but I then noticed Kikyou who was standing in the door way.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. Sleep well? Looks like your maid did a good job!" she said while gesturing to my room.that was spotless.  
  
"Yea." I said while staring off into space again.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Inuyasha? Your acting strangely."  
  
"I am not" I replied.  
  
"Well whatever it is.. I'm going to find out."  
  
I didn't quite take her threat seriously. I mean.what's there to find out?  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
That night after I fled Inuyasha.after he kissed me I was smiling so wide. I got to the maid's quarters and Sango stopped me.  
  
"what's up Kagome? What's with the 100 watt smile?"  
  
"ohh.nothing." said trying to hide my smile.but to no avail.  
  
"tell me Kagome! I'm your best friend!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango.I really am I just can't." I said.and felt a stab In my heart at the look Sango gave me.  
  
"oh.ok." She said with a hurt look.  
  
As much as I wanted to. I couldn't tell her I had a crush on the prince. I would get kicked out.Inuyasha.I don't know what would happen to him. But I'd have to leave him.probably never to see him again..i couldn't do that.I just couldn't tell her.  
  
So the next morning at dawn I walked up to Inuyasha's room. He was still asleep so I decided to sing a song I had heard somewhere.called "come what may". And I kind of sung it to him.thinking he was asleep anyway. After I had sung the first verse Inuyasha sat up in his bed.he was awake. And I had never been more embarrassed and he liked it too!.  
  
I can't believe I actually even told him that the song was for him!!!! My gosh!  
  
After I ran out of his room I saw the King and remembered that I had to stay in Inuyasha's room all day. Except for at lunch or whatever. So with all my courage I walked up to his door and opened it.  
  
He was sitting at his window.singing.  
  
"your love your love your love is on my mind."  
  
he didn't sing much but it was beautiful.  
  
"umm.Hi Inuyasha" I said.  
  
"hey Kagome" he said.his eyes twinkling.  
  
"why are you in such a good mood?" I asked as I sat down on his neatly made bed.  
  
"you'll see." he said smirking.  
  
He was soooooo cute. I couldn't help it.my heart was practically melting. He walked over and kissed me again. I was so sure he liked me after that, my heart was beating so fast. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A maid's paradise  
Kagome's POV  
  
It was the night of the day that Inuyasha had sung to me. I was so surprised.I didn't know how good a singer he was! I was in the maid's quarters when Sango jumped up in front of me in glee.  
  
"Guess what Kagome!!!" she said grinning like a hyena.  
  
"what is it Sango?" I asked  
  
"Miroku"  
  
"who?"  
  
"oh c'mon! you know! The guy I'm supposed to be working with in cleaning sesshomaru's room!!!"  
  
"oh.yea. What about him Sango?"  
  
"were together!"  
  
"really?? Congrats sango! That reminds me.I guess since you told me of your secret romance.ill tell you about mine"  
  
" ohhhhh really Kagome?? I KNEW it was something along the lines of that! Who is he? One of the servants of the castle?"  
  
"*sigh* no. its Prince Inuyasha." I said. But sango just laughed.  
  
"yea right Kagome. Who is it?"  
  
"Sango, I wouldn't lie to you." I said flatly.looking at the rose colored floor of the carpet.  
  
"you..your with the prince? He loves you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"well.he didn't say that..but I'm sure he..i think..well I love him!"  
  
"I bet he's using you"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"well.he hasn't said it right? I bet he's just one of those guys who just get girls for..ya know. And then toss them out..and well if he's not you should ask him. You should ask him if he loves you.and promise to tell me what he says!!!" she said while walking to her bed which was next to mine.  
  
I laughed. "Ok Sango.ill ask him.and then I drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*THE NEXT DAY~*  
  
.*yawn*..its time already? Ugh time to go to Inuyasha's room.and ask him. Why can't I just wait? I thought as I sat up in my bed, groggily.  
  
I trudged up the gold colored carpeted stairs up to Inuyasha's room. I knocked on his door hoping he was awake.and to my relief he was.  
  
"hey Kagome." he said while staring at me with a goofy grin on his face, which just made sango's words ring in my head again."I bet he's using you." but I did manage a small smile.  
  
"Inuyasha...that kiss..those kisses.what do they mean?" I said while looking at the elaborate fabric on the top of his bed.that we were sitting on.  
  
"well.its kind of hard for me to say." he trailed off.  
  
"your using me arnt you.." I said with sadness.making him sit up.with anger. I thought maybe he was mad at me for finding out or something. He yanked me up and I was prepared for him to slap me..but instead he hugged me.in a warm comforting hug.  
  
"huh?" was all I managed to say.  
  
"kagome..I'm not using you..i would not.I could not do that.ever.."  
  
"are you saying what I think your saying.?"  
  
"yes, Kagome. I..i love you! There I said it! Gosh I had that bottled in for so long! And jeez I know this is moving fast Kagome.and I'm sorry I really am.I just can't hide it.and I understand if you don't."  
  
"no, Inuyasha.I love you too!". We both were overjoyed. I loved him and he loved me.nothing could go wrong.or so I thought at the time.  
  
~*later~*  
  
I went to the maid's quarters as soon as I could to tell Sango the good news. She was ecstatic.as was i. we weren't single any more! And we were in love.ahh we stayed up all night talking about it she told me all about how Miroku and her fell in love.and I explained my story as well. She was glad for me and I was glad for her.and all was grand. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5-a maid's paradise  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Pretty much the same routine went one every day after that.for months. I would go to his room to clean but just end up hanging out with him.talking.kissing, I would actually clean sometimes. To keep my job of corse.  
  
I layed with Inuyasha on his bed crying. "what's wrong my love? Whats bothering you?" he said. He sounded so sweet.so sincere.it just made me cry harder..till I spoke..  
  
"This.. this thing we have.it wont work! I'm a.*sniff*.maid! We can't..we cant" I said and then burst into tears again. To my relief he just held me. I needed it. He knew what I meant too..i mean I was a maid.he a prince.he was to be engaged as well.how would it ever work?  
  
One day about a year after I had first come to the castle we had been kissing in his room. He thought he locked the door but evidently not. Kikyou came in and gasped. She had caught us.  
  
"Inuyasha. You've done well to hide this from everyone. But it ends here." She said in a cold voice. "She's leaving. I'm going to tell your father"  
  
that was the last time I saw him. I was brought home that very day. I couldn't stop crying. I cried and cried and cried. My family didn't know what to do with me. They just left me alone.crying and crying and crying. That is till one day my mother decided to.  
  
"Kagome.dear. What's wrong? You've been home for about 2 months! And you havent told any of us anything!" she said with concern.  
  
"i...i fell in love.with the youngest.*sniff* prince..and and and he loved me too!..all was.*sniff* great.until his.his.betrothed came..and..and..found us.I had to go..home." I couldn't go on I was shaking so much. "and.I'm never going to see him.again." I said again before sobbing again.  
  
"Kagome.shhhh its ok. Maybe he wasn't meant for you. He's a prince.your poor. Things just don't work out sometimes." she said.trying to comfort me but just making it worse.  
  
"Leave me alone, Mother. Your not helping.HE LOVED ME!"  
  
I was crying so much by what she said.even more than I was before. My eyes were all puffy.my cheeks all red.. and I was shaking. I was a sorry sight at that point. That is.until we heard a knock at our hut.  
  
"is this the Higurashi residence?" said Inuyasha to my mother.  
  
"why yes it is." she said before realizing who it was. "omigosh omigosh. It's the prince. Umm here let me take your jacket! What brings you here to our hut?" mother said nervously.having never spoken to a royal before.  
  
He laughed."well.I'm actually here to see someone." he said while looking around.  
  
"your..your not here to see.Kagome are you?" mom asked.not sure if she believed my story or not.  
  
"yes. Where is she?" he asked. Mom smiled.she knew somewhere in her heart that what I had said was true.after all, why would I cry so hard if it wasn't?. She pointed to me.as I was currently huddled on the floor crying my eyes out.  
  
"kagome!" he yelled startling me.  
  
"Inu.yasha? Inuyasha!" I yelled before jumping up in his arms. "you don't know how hard it was without you! I cried for days.weeks.months..why didn't you come for me sooner" I said while looking in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Kagome.I could tell she had been crying.badly. It hurt me so much that we had to be ripped apart like we did. But Kikyou really had it in for me. She told my father I was having an affair with the maid and he went ballistic. He kept his eyes on me making sure I didn't do anything funny and made my wedding to Kikyou be even sooner. I couldn't stand it. When it was about 2 months since Kagome left I had had it. I couldn't say there anymore. I had to leave.I had to find her.  
  
Kikyou came into my room the day I was going to find Kagome. She came into my room with a weird look on her face. She came up to me and started kissing me. She said "I love you". I pushed her away.  
  
"I will NEVER love you Kikyou. I love KAGOME! You hear that? KAGOME! Not you! Now get the hell away from me" I yelled.  
  
She started to walk towards me again and I did the one thing I had been dying to do since I met her. I punched her right in the face and got the hell out of there.  
  
I asked around a bit in the outskirts of the kingdom..where Kagome said she lived. Then I finally found it. I could barely contain my excitement.  
  
Then there I was.with Kagome again. I had just told her the whole story and she looked a lot better.  
  
" I love you, Inuyasha!" she said while looking in my eyes.  
  
"I love you too Kagome!" I said while I looked in her eyes. "I have an idea. Let's leave Kagome. Let's get out of this place. I can't stay here.they'll find me." Truly expecting Kagome to protest saying she wanted to stay with her family or something she hopped up and exclaimed, "yes! Let's leave!"  
  
so she got some of her belongings and we left. We fled to another country. We got married, and we bought a house there and have never been happier. Now.we haven't left eachother since we found eachother again.  
  
Oh yea.and Sango and Miroku escaped the castle as well and married eachother not long after!  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.the end! 


End file.
